


stars and lightning hold me tightly

by pastelcandies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: Roman is exhausted by everything, and Virgil’s there for himtitle taken from Hazel by Cavetown
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	stars and lightning hold me tightly

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil uses xe/xem pronouns

Roman flopped on the couch, thoroughly exhausted, too drained to walk to his room. Virgil walked by him, staring at xyr screen, before doing a double-take. Xyr furrowed brow smoothed and xe gave him a soft smile, walking over to the couch and curling next to him. It took so much energy for Roman to even tilt his head to look at xem, but it was worth it to see xyr soft face, xyr face buried in Roman’s shoulder, practically lying on top of him. Virgil brought xyr hand up and ran xyr fingers through his hair. Roman sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle touch.

“Virgil, I’m so tired.” He whispered - why was speaking so difficult? 

“I know, Princey. But I’ll be here for you, and I’ll help you. Just take a break for now.” Virgil mumbled, looking up from Roman’s shoulder.

“I can’t, I have too much to do, and I need to get it done soon.” He tried - rather half-heartedly - to push Virgil off himself.

“Mmm, no. You’ve been working hard for days, you’re too sleepy to properly push me away. We’re going to take a nap together here, so shut up and cuddle with me.” Xe groaned, pushing their face into Roman’s shoulder again.

Against his will, Roman smiled at the soft storm cloud in his arms. Yawning, he lay back down on the couch and drew Virgil closer to himself, burying his face in xyr soft purple curls. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Virgil opened one eye, watching him sleep. It had been so long since xe saw Roman look so peaceful, half a smile on his handsome face, his chest rising and falling slowly. Gently, Virgil reached out a hand and brushed his curls off his forehead and traced his jawline with xyr finger. Sleepily, xe reached up and kissed his temple, before returning to xyr safe place, face buried in Roman’s neck. 

For hours, the two slept. Smiling at the two, Logan watched them fondly, and drew a soft red blanket over them. 


End file.
